The Sun and The Moon
by Rosetorn22
Summary: The Sun, the moon. Day and night. Two completely different things yet to exist they need eachother, they relay on eachother. Good and Evil do not exist between the two only the choices that have to be made that can bring them together or break them apart. Ra and Khonsu are the gods Yugi and Atemu are the men. Rated for future chapters not beginning ones.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sun and The Moon:**

_Rose: ok I know another idea popped into my head and even though I'm just writing it now I know that I probably wont upload this story anytime soon (because I really need to finish Cursed and Trapped first_.) _But when I get an idea in my head it botches up the other stories. So I have to atleast write the beginning out or I will completely lose my other stories to my own brain. I hope that I have finished one the stories stated above by the time people reads this if not… Ra Damnit!_

_Heba: Here we go again_

_Rose : Shut up you're Yugi in this one now ACT LIKE HIM –flames in background-_

_Yugi: yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever- waves Rose off with a bored manner- _

_Yami: So am I me or Atemu in this one?_

_Rose: You're Atemu this is an official Blindshipping story not an unofficial one._

_Atemu: King –leans back in his chair- as I should be._

_Rose: Yeah…-shares a look with Yugi- Keep telling yourself that 'oh mighty Pharaoh' –pokes Atemu so that he falls back in his chair landing on the floor hard. Rose and Yugi hi-five laughing at Atemu-_

_Atemu: -glares at them- Rose doesn't own yu-gi-oh or the toons just the plot. –shadow magic forms in hands- and soon she wont own her soul either – grins wickedly-._

_Yugi: Put the shadow magic away Atemu_

_Atemu : Aibou!_

**START:**

* * *

The Nile was beautiful this time of year the crocs were nesting their young had not been born yet. So the river side seemed almost clear of the creatures. The trees where lush around the river side as they traveled down the Nile towards there neighboring country of Nubia. But the young prince that stared over the railing of the large boat didn't really care. His crimson eyes where cast down in boredom as he could see a few fish swim beside the boat. A large hand was placed on the young prince's shoulder. He looked up into the mahogany eyes of his father the Current Pharaoh. Aknamkanon looked down at his son seeming to be amused by his boredom.

"Now Atemu don't look so down my son we will be there soon," mused the king.

"But father we left home_ forever_ ago," the young prince wined. He chuckled at his son's childish wine.

"Atemu you are almost ten you should not wine," he scolded lightly.

"But father-," he was silenced by his father giving him a stern look.

"We are meeting the king of Nubia my son. He is our neighbor and our dear friend," he explains to his son. Atemu looked at his father confused. Aknamkanon raised his eyebrow to the boy.

"Then why did you call him a-," this time his father silenced him with a hand covering his mouth and a nervous chuckle.

"Now Atemu do you want me to get into trouble with your mother," he added nervously.

"And what, under Ra's golden light, would you have done to make me do that husband," a smooth female voice came from behind the two. Aknamkanon turned and smiled to his wife; she was beautiful woman with golden hair that shined like Ra's light and orange-gold eyes that matched the desert's sand that they lived in. Unlike him with his mahogany eyes and dark hair, they both had tanned skin and wore the finest silks. The queen ushered her only child towards her with a swift hand movement. Atemu shot from his fathers side running to his mother who sat eloquently under the shaded deck. She was being fanned by few of her servants to keep her cool in her long white dress that was decorated with gold jewelry.

Once he was settled in her lap she patted his tri-colored hair; black tipped in crimson and blond bangs. He leaned into his mothers hand.

"Darling, you must be discreet with what you say around children, they have a tendency to repeat what they hear. Without the full knowledge of what they are saying," she gave her husband a stern look with this next line, "unlike us."

He chuckled. "Of course dear," he says approaching his happy family.

* * *

-In Nubia-

"Aknamkanon!" a portly man greeted with arms open as there vessel docked on the river bank.

"Ah, King Kulam," Aknamkanon greeted back embracing the other. Aknamkanon's family slowly follows him off the ship. Kulam looks around him to the queen carrying their sleeping son.

"Aknamkanon!" he exclaimed again as Atemu's mother nudged him awake. He yawned cutely rubbing his eye with one hand. The portly king waddles over to the two. "You made this?!" he exclaims as she stands Atemu on his feet as he continues to rub the sleepy from his eyes. "By Ra you two have got some talent he is going to be handsome once he is of age." Atemu just glared slightly at the man infront him, grumpy from being woken from his nap. His mother nudged him with her foot and he turned his crimson eyes to his mother orange-gold ones.

"Atemu don't be rude say hello," she says to him smiling sweetly to her son.

"Nefertiti there is no need to push the boy. I'm sure that he will warm up to me in no time." He grins at the child who appears slightly scared by the man's facile expression. Atemu shrinks back into his mothers dress.

"Atemu…" she says warningly to her son. Kulam's smile widens as the young boy gives him slight bow.

"Hello," he says quietly. Kulam throws his head back in laughter.

"Good kid," he says to Aknamkanon as he ruffles Atemu's hair. The young pharaoh-to-be wasn't pleased with his hair a mess. He walks over to his old friend and pats him on the shoulder.

"You came at a very interesting time my friend," he says flashing his toothy smile.

"Really?" Aknamkanon said intrigued. They moved into the sand colored castle that rested outside a large oasis. Nefertiti and Atemu walked five paces behind to two kings.

"Yes," he began, "I have been informed of a new tribe on my land. They seem to have been there for awhile now so I must go and meet them. I hear that their customs are quite strange though," he adds the last part thoughtfully. He opens a door that leads into a comfy looking office with pillows thrown all over the floors because they had no chairs. He sits himself behind the stone desk that allowed him to sit comfortably Indian-style. The Egyptian Pharaoh's make themselves comfortable on the soft cushions.

"So what kind of tribe is it? Warrior, agriculture, spiritual, or maybe just nomadic…" the Pharaoh's voice trails off in wonder. He is brought back by his friends roaring laughter.

"Are you so curious my friend," he muses. "How would you like to join me? I'm sure that they would be honored to have the mortal embodiment of Horus grace them with his presence." It was Aknamkanon turn to laugh in good humor.

"Surly you jest my friend I do not wish to intrude in to your internal affairs," he smirks to his comrade. He notices a twinkle in the other rulers eye. He turns to his wife, "Dear why don't you take a tour of the palace with Atemu," he suggest to her. She gives him a skeptical look but smiles knowing that she can just get it out of him later. After the two exit, with Atemu giving his father a pouty face, Akamkanon just waved his son off and turned back to Kulam once there footsteps faded.

"There is something that you wish to tell me old friend?"

"Yes…" he starts. "About this tribe they are…," he wanted to word it right. "Different," receiving a strange look from his companion Kulam had known that he had chosen wrong. "It's nothing lethal Pharaoh," he assured.

Aknamkanon crossed his arms over his toned chest. "Then what by the name of Ra is so 'different' about them?"

"My informant tells me that it is hard to explain," he looks away for moment but turns his head slightly back. "But I am told that they are very beautiful beings," a sly smirk comes across his face. "If you know what I mean.

Aknamkanon leans back on his elbow one hand over his eyes. "You bedding jackal do you not have enough consorts?"

"Never," the king answers astonished. "You may like one for yourself once you see them… be it female or… male." Aknamkanon looked straight at the king who had a mischievous look on his face.

* * *

-Senshi-Asashin clan-

Ra was slowly setting on their day as people quickly went from place to place they all wore mostly sheen, see through fabric. The colors mostly consisted of reds, oranges and whites. All had light hair consesting of blonds, reds, and brunette's. They hurried home before Ra could set. In a temple like palace, whose size was hidden by the trees that camouflaged it, sat a woman with golden blonde hair. She sat at the end of a long table with food placed infront of her. Her blue eyes showed that the calmness of her body did not match her mind, her eyes looked frustrated. She wore along red skirt the fabric showed her form enough to just be hidden. It was decorated with a solid gold belt that had a ruby in it just under her navel. Her mid-drift was bare of clothing, her breasts were covered by the same red cloth that covered her legs. Her gold bracelets, crown and necklace shined with the final rays of Ra's light as he went to sleep. Her name was Marcela Senshi she was the leader of the disciples of Ra that lived here.

"Mother," a soft voice came from her right and she looks to her daughter. Who had azure eyes that were large she wore a similar outfit to her mother's except the color of the cloths matched her eyes. She had the same golden locks as her mother aswell.

"Where is father and brother, "she asks. The girl was no more than eleven. Her mother looked back to setting sun.

She let out a sigh, "I do not know my child but," she now looks to the moon that was slowly showing itself because of the lack of sun. "Khonsu (1) only knows what his disciples are doing."

"But mother, I thought that we prayed to Ra(2)," she asked. The woman gave her child a happy yet sad smile. This confused the child and her name was Mai.

* * *

-In another part of the palace-

It was cool in the room the boy was sleeping in. The canopy closed around bed as to not let any light through, but that didn't stop other people from intruding on his dream time. A young boy snickered as he crept into the room, his honey eyes lighted with mischievous glint. He pushed open the canopy to slide in beside the other boy's body. He smirked evily…

"Yug'," he poked the boy. He didn't stur ,"Yug'," he poked the boy again. The other only pushed the hand away. Honey eyes now glared at the sleeping boy. "Yug'," he poked harder. He scrunched up his face in displeasure. The other boy ran a hand through his dirty blond hair in frustration, but his eyes widen as he a got an idea. He slipped off the bed to get what he needed. The boy in the bed ,Yugi, sighed in content at being alone finally. Until…

"BY ALL THAT IS HOLY IN THE NAME OF KHONSU!" he screamed as cold water was tossed onto his form. A howl of laughter erupted to his left and he snapped his head in the other boys direction. "You," he hissed. The boy let out a quick 'uh oh' and scurried away. Yugi flung off his wet covers,"Jou!-" just to slip in his own wetness and land on his face. He muttered a few curses as he rubbed his nose. Snickering came from the open arch that was his 'door', only curtains covered the entrance for privacy. He shot a glare to the other.

"Clumsy as always Yug," the boy dubbed Jou states.

"I'd like to see you beat me in a spar," Yugi snarled.

"Ooohh grumpy," Jou mocks putting his hands up in fake surrender. "and I wouldn't let your mother hear you talk like that were like seven dude."

"You wont tell her will you," his grumpiness almost went away instantly and was replaced by pledging puppy dogs eyes as big as the moon its self.

"Oh Khonsu, stop, stop," Jou pleaded. "I can't stand it Yug'." Yugi gave his friend a cheeky smile then they busted out laughing. Yugi glances to his balcony to see the Khonsu high in the sky and gasps.

"Oh no Jou, look the moon I'm late." Yugi grabs his blond bangs in dread. "He is going to kill this time I'm certain."

"Yugi," a baritone voice boomed from down the hallway. Both boys froze in fear at the voice. Yugi gulped as he heard footsteps walking towards them. The footsteps made a tapping noise on the stone floor cause they wore no sandals. "Yugi," the voice now came from his doorway. Yugi slowly turned around to see his father leaned up against the doorframe. The man was tall and slender, as most men in clan were. They believed in speed and precision could outweigh any type of strength, for that you needed a sleek body. Silence, agility, and flexibility were what they needed to complete their job as Khonsu's followers. He had long black hair that went down to his waist with a purple tent that matched his plum colored eyes. Even though he was mostly only out at night his skin was still tanned like his sons. He wore dark purple clothing; a black leather vest that was open to show off his chest, tight leather pants that stuck to his skin like a second layer with a plum sash that was weaved through a silver belt around his waist, and silver earrings and bangles adorned ears arms finishing his look. His name is Ryuuchi Asashin he is the leader of the Khonsu disciples that live in their clan, he is also Marcela's husband.

"Yes, F-father," he stuttered.

His father glared at him coolly, "do not stutter it makes you sound weak," he stated just as cool.

"Of course father," Yugi said standing up from his place on the floor. His father pushed himself off the frame to stand freely with his arms now crossed infront of his chest.

"You are late," he says harshly. Yugi opened his mouth to respond but ," I don't tolerant tardiness, boy." Yugi felt cold under his glare. "You do not receive special treatment because you are my son infact I expect more from you." Yugi's gaze feel to the floor as did Jou's. He switches his gaze to Jou now. "And you, what are doing neglecting your training?" Jou shrunk as best he could. Yugi's father stepped to the side so that he now gave his profile to the boys. He points to the door, "go."

Jou looks up to the man seeing that the command was meant for him. He slowly gets up and walks past Yugi to leave. He glances back to see Yugi's blond bangs covering his eyes. He casts his friend a weary smile as he leaves. His father turns back to him now.

"We will have a long day son, as you know we have been discovered," he starts to walk toward the balcony. "The king of Nubia will be coming once Ra rises in the sky… fortunately you and I wont meet them till Khonsu come back out. Your mother was pleasant enough to allow it." Yugi looked up to his father to see him staring back him seriously. His father was serious, he was always serious. Even for boy soon to turn only eight he was quiet but he managed to command absolute obedience when not even having speaking a single word. All he needed was his eyes, that is all the communication that his father ever needed.

"Yes father," Yugi said quietly but still managed to sound strong. His father smirked at him.

"We meet them tomorrow night we will be staying up all night tonight but I will allow you to nap once to retain your energy," he walked over to his son to pat him on the head. "We want to put our best foot forward, correct," he smiles at his son and Yugi smiles back. He removes his hand and walks toward the door. He did not need to tell Yugi to follow him for his son was already on his heels.

* * *

END CHAPTER.

Rose: ok not the best start but this story will start alittle slow considering that I want you guys to know about Yugi and Atemu's childhood , more importantly how Yugi is raised more so than Atemu. Also the difference in their families preferably their fathers cause that's who they look up to.

Yugi: Now you're all serious.

Rose: Shut up! oh and this chap. Was alittle short for me but here is why….

Khonsu (Khons, Chons, Khensu) was a god of the moon and time. His cult center was at Thebes where he was part of a triad with Amun and Mut. He was one of the companions of Thoth (who was also associated with the moon and the measurement of time). It was thought that he could influence the fertility of both the people and their livestock and one myth (recorded on the walls of the Ptolemaic temple of Khonsu at Karnak) gives him a prominent role in the creation of the universe. He was also revered as a god of healing, as is recorded in the story of the "Princess of Bekheten". It was said that he personally healed the pharaoh Ptolemy IV (who took the epithet "beloved of Khonsu who protects the king and drives away evil spirits" in thanks for the gods help) and he was also thought to extend his protection to the common people. As a result, many Egyptians were named after him.

Ra (Re) was the primary name of the sun god of Ancient Egypt. He was often considered to be the King of the Gods and thus the patron of the pharaoh and one of the central gods of the Egyptian pantheon. He was also described as the creator of everything. Ra was so powerful and popular and his worship was so enduring that some modern commentators have argued that the Egyptian religion was in fact a form of veiled monotheism with Ra as the one god. This seems to be somewhat of an overstatement, but underlines his primary position within religious texts throughout Egyptian history.

Atemu: that's a lot of info don't you need to site it?

Rose: What am I turning in a mid-term paper of something? –stares- Fine, but only cause I copied and pasted : .

Yugi: You can be such a lazy writer sometimes ,you know that?

Rose: Hey! I resent that!

Atemu: Guilty as charged, penalty game. –smack-

Rose: I'll penalty game you…

Yugi /Atemu: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun and The moon 2

* * *

**Rose: Cool even though the beginning is alittle boring I got some response. Two reviews, two follows and three favorites. **

**- Kate from my Trapped story is one of my reviewers on this story aswell **** Thank you Kate, your support is inspiring! **

**- Moongirl12121 thank you for your insight on how readers see my story I hope that this chapter is easier to read and I plan going back and looking over chapter one to see if I can make it easier aswell. Please let me know how this one reads. **

**Yugi: Are we still kids in this one?**

**Rose: Yes**

**Atemu : When are we not going to be kids?**

**Rose: This might be the last one if not next chapter, you know how stories can run away from me sometimes.**

**Atemu: No stories can't run, it's your own fault for not following through.**

**Rose: That's it I'm dying your hair pink.**

**Atemu:-shadow magic appears in hands- You. Just. Try it.**

**Yugi:-pushes two apart- Really guys**

**Rose: -whines- Fine**

**Atemu: Now you're whining real mature.**

**Rose: THAT'S IT! **

**Yugi: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons just this plot –is ignoring the bickering in background well..not really- SHUT UP AND DO THE STORY!**

**Both: Yes Yugi/Aibou**

* * *

**CHAPTER START:**

The sun set rather quickly as they were given a tour of the palace, which was much larger than it first appeared. Also they noticed the difference in the servants once Ra had set; instead of wearing reds and yellows like the ones that had greeted them, these new servants wore blues and purple. What jewelry they did wear was silver instead of gold. Even more strange they seemed to stay away from their female leader instead of following her.

She had introduced herself as Lady Marcela, and the young girl at her heels was her daughter Mai. Her blue eyes looked at the servants coldly as she passed them. Not that the servants were any kinder to her either. This confused the royal party. Kalam (the Nubian king) just seemed to ignore it, he was far more fascinated with Marcela herself, even though she had already stated that she was married. Ra if that didn't stop the man though. Aknamkanon however was worried for his sake and his families. He looked to Nefertiti holding their son Atemu as he napped. Traveling really did seem to tire his son out, he even feared that the climate change could have made Atemu sick.

The group entered an open hallway as Khonsu was high in the sky. The high arches and pillars gave way to stone stairs leading to an open courtyard. Once they reached the far end of the hallway a clanking noise was heard. It was metal against metal. They looked to their right to see tall man with long black hair in a battle stance, his chest was bare but his bottom half was covered by what looked to be leather pants with a shendyt over top of them and leather belt holding them up. As the man leaped forward their attention was drawn to his partner. **It was just a child!** He wore the same outfit as the other man.

Their metal clashed making a spark. The child had met the man in middle of the air from where he had leaped. It was amazing the two had clashed in mid-air, they even seemed to hover for a few moments before their bodies started to fall. However the two leaned into eachother and pushed themselves back. The older male did a simple back flip and landed gracefully on the balls of his feet. He fell into a crouch position.

The boy on the other hand brought his knees to his chest curling himself into ball. He made a few rotations before landing perfectly on his feet facing the other male. His left foot was behind in his right and he stood tall as he held out his arms showing his twin daggers. The second the boy hand landed on the ground the older man ran at him staying close to the ground. The boy smirked letting his knees bend as he started to twirl the daggers in his hands.

"Come father," he said arrogantly as his father swung his own dagger at him. The boy lifted his face up so his blonde bangs caught the moonlight making them shine a silver color. This was the first time that Atemu saw Yugi, when he woke up in his mothers arms that night.

As small as he was he showed no fear facing his own father in battle. Atemu watched amazed as he meet the taller man blow for blow. The way he bent and glided around scene. It was like he was dancing, being in a consent flow. He was light on his feet his violet shendyt caught in a self-made wind. They all stood there in silence, it was like they were watching a performance each move was so precise. It was all going so well until amethyst meet crimson. The boy paused in mid-air for only a moment and that's when he was struck.

"Yugi!" the older yelled catching his son before he hit the ground hard. "Do not lose focus boy," he hissed and wacked him on the head once they landed on the ground. Yugi only stared in the direction of the group, more importantly Atemu. The older man followed Yugi's gaze, once he laid eyes on the royals he made a clicking sound with his tongue. "They're hear," is all he said. Yugi's gaze then shifted to his fathers. Then to his mothers when she let out a disapproving sigh.

"Your Majesties, may I introduce my husband Ryuuchi," once she said his name he grabbed Yugi by his forearm and dragged him to the stairs. "And my son Yugi," she finished. Yugi just stared at Atemu as Aknamkanon stepped forward.

"Pleasure, "he said holding out his hand to the male leader. Ryuuchi looked at the mans hand first but then bowed.

"Please do not think of me rude Pharaoh," he rose from his bow to look at his wife, "but I'm not to touch the followers of Ra outside my clan, that is," he finished. Aknamkanon raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Of course," he retracted his hand, "no disrespect taken." After a painfully brief silence he motioned to his family. "This is my wife Nefertiti," she gave a small smile and let Atemu down. "And this is my son," he placed his hand on his sons small tanned shoulder, "Atemu."

Atemu and Yugi just stared at eachother for the longest time. Atemu was the first to move he took a step forward and reached out his hand to touch Yugi. Aknamkanon looked at his son intrigued, Ryuuchi however glared at the boy. Atemu was inches away from Yugi as he was lifted out of Atemus reach.

He had never had anything taken away from him.

Atemu looked up to Ryuuchi, not flinching as the man gave him a hard look. Atemu gave him the same look back. He was going to be Pharaoh one day, which meant that he got what he wanted when he wanted. He didn't know who this man was but in his (young) mind he thought that he had the power to control him.

He didn't now wrong he was. The next move that he made determined his and Yugi's future in a matter of seconds. Though the young prince didn't know it at the time.

"He is mine, give him back," Atemu stomps his foot on the ground. The parents looked at the little prince. Yugi's blank look turned into a glare. Who did this kid think that he was? Ryuuchi scoffed at the boy and Marcela gave him a critical look. Nefertiti and Aknamkanon shared a look of worry for their son. True they were royalty but they were guests and far from home at that.

They boys hadn't even touched yet. They hadn't even spoken on true word to eachother. Atemu however wanted to know everything about Yugi, but Yugi in turn decided that he wanted nothing to do with Atemu. The young Pharaoh had set himself up for an uphill battle and he didn't even know it yet. One of the adults in particular was far beyond weary of the young Pharaoh. From the moment that she had laid eyes on Atemu she had noticed the similarities between her son and the boy.

"_This is not good," _she thought. She and Ryuuchi shared a nod and Marcela took her son from her husband.

"I'm afraid, 'Ryuuchi's words broke the awkward silence. "That the same laws that pertain to me affect my son aswell." Ryuuchi bows again, "Again we mean no disrespect." Aknamkanon just nodded with a mixed understanding. Atemu however was having nothing of it.

"But I wont to play with him," he protested.

"I will take Yugi to his room," Marcela says retreating from the situation. This was an unexpected event she would make sure that the boys wouldn't meet again, ever again. Yugi's glare turned into curiosity in the presence of his mother. She never held him since we was a new born, once he was old enough to live without the woman he was constantly with his father. She looked down meeting Yugi's eyes. _"Curiosity!... No," _she thinks. How was she going to put an end to this, and quickly?

"Mother," Yugi said quietly almost afraid. "Who was that boy?" His mother stopped walking, and glared at the innocent floor. This got Yugi thinking, "What is he?" Marcela's head shot up to look at her son.

"He will be nothing to you," her voice was cold and distant. Yugi felt a chill go up his spine. "You are never to go near him again, understand," she said firmly. Yugi could only slowly nod his head.

He was afraid.

Not of his mother, no. It was, not knowing what the other boy had done to upset his mother so. Yugi looked to back to where Atemu was. True Atemu seemed like a brat but he didn't look dangerous. The two didn't see eachother for the rest of the night. But Yugi would hear about the fit Atemu threw for not getting his way soon after the young prince left.

If only Atemu had never met Yugi, their lives might have been so much simpler.

Maybe…

* * *

-Next day-

Yugi covered his eyes as he looked up to the sun, it was so bright, and so unnatural to the boy. Who was usually only out at night, but he was required to be with his father at all times. In order to be the next leader of his part of the tribe. Since his father had to be awake in the daytime so did the boy, for when he took over his fathers duties in the future he would have to be out in the daytime sometimes. Yugi missed the night air, the moons soft light, and the darkness that enveloped the land. It was quiet and comforting. Being out in the daytime turned is mood sour. Yugi was all alone his friends were all night dwellers like himself. They were disciples of Khonsu the moon god, unlike his sister and mother, who lead the disciples of Ra. The breeze shifted his bangs over his face, currently he was outside laying in the shade of a tree.

"Hey," cheerful voice rang above him. Yugi could feel the person leaning over him. He had absolutely no desire to talk to the person. So he kept his eyes closed as he turned from his back to his side hoping the person would get the idea.

As luck would have it…that didn't work.

"Hey," the voice came again little irritated that it had been ignored. Then the person poked him. Yugi opened his eyes in shock. The children of Ra knew that they weren't suppose to touch a child of Khonsu. Which meant…. Yugi slowly turned his head. What he saw made him sit up sharply, effective banging their heads together.

"Ouch," the boy hissed rubbing the red spot on his forehead, "what'd you do that for?" His crimson eyes now glared at Yugi.

Yugi had landed back on the ground holding his now aching forehead. "Why are you here," he hissed back not looking at the other.

"I want to play," he said simply. Yugi only moaned in response. "Let's play together," Atemu said to Yugi.

"We can't," Yugi sat back up making sure that the prince was nowhere in his range of motion.

"Yes we can," he stated.

"No we can't," Yugi said again standing up. He turned to walk away but Atemu put a hand on his shoulder that Yugi immediately smacked off. Yugi looked scared at first, from being touched, but it soon gave way to a look of indifference. "Don't touch me," he said flatly.

"Oh," Atemu smirked at him, triumphant for some reason. "And why not," he said reaching for Yugi. Yugi backed away quickly. Atemu looked shocked at first. Just staring at the place Yugi once was, then it turned to look of annoyance. He looked up to see Yugi's back as he ran away from him. But the young prince would have none of that. He chased after Yugi.

At first Yugi was just avoiding Atemu hiding in the garden and the courtyard, but Atemu only seemed to make a game of hide-in-seek out of it. So Yugi stopped hiding. He then tried to find a place where Atemu wouldn't follow him but the older boy did everything that Yugi did. It was infuriating for the young boy who was only trying to respect his parents' wishes. He wanted to play with Atemu he really did. But his father being angry was also something that he didn't want see.

Atemu climbed the tree with him making it a competition on who could reach the top first. Yugi won even though he didn't really play. Atemu didn't seem to like that he lost and demanded a rematch. Yugi's answer was to find another place to go. It soon turned into a challenge. He swam through the lake, Atemu followed him. He climb up the roof, Atemu followed him. He climb up a watch tower, Atemu followed him. He jumped down to the training grounds and Atemu joined him on the wooden platform.

"Done running," Atemu panted out. It was more of a statement then a question. Yugi could see his fatigue and smirked at him. He would lose him yet. Yugi turned his head so Atemu would look at where they were at. "Training grounds? I don't want to train I do that enough," Atemu pouted, he wanted to play and training was work to him. Yugi gave him a disapproving look.

"You're just untrained," Yugi mocked.

"What," Atemu snapped at him, his competitive nature taking over his immaturity. Yugi's amethyst eyes sent Atemu's crimson ones a challenge.

Atemu's frown turned into a smirk. "Fine but if I win you play with me."

"**You'll have to catch me first**," Yugi said issuing their first official challenge.

"What," Atemu said shocked as Yugi leaped off the platform running further into to training grounds. Yugi turned to look back at Atemu a smirk plastered on his face that said 'come and get me.' Only being ten years old Atemu didn't quite understand what he was feeling for the other boy just yet. But he did know one thing he wanted to catch him and wipe that smirk off his pretty face. He would be chasing him for far longer than he ever expected.

* * *

-Later that week-

Aknamkanon was right Atemu did get sick which is why they had stayed at the tribes palace for the week. Atemu had to be awake at night for the Khonsu healers to be able to use their abilities. So he often snuck out of his room to find Yugi. If he was caught he was immediately scolded. He kept telling the adults that he was fine, but atleast it gave him more time to spend with his new friend Yugi. But what happened the last night he saw Yugi would be one that he would always remember. Even if it was only faintly.

Atemu was crawling along the side of the wall. Yugi had taught him that if he crouched down then he would be harder to spot. When he approached a corner he pulled out a small mirror from his shendyt and held it around the corner to see down the hallway. Yugi had taught him this aswell. For someone who was younger than him Yugi knew a lot of cool things. It didn't even cross his mind that Yugi never wanted to learn them.

The hallway was clear so Atemu crawled around the corner and made his way to the training grounds.

_Yugi sure did train a lot…._

Atemu finally made it to his destination. When he found Yugi his face lit up, but when Atemu saw that he wasn't alone he sunk into the shadows watching as Yugi trained with the others. He knew that no one could see him with Yugi here and he didn't understand why, he liked Yugi. Sometimes Yugi acted like he didn't even know him. It made Atemu's body grow hot and his stomach twist when Yugi did this.

He gripped his hands together as he saw Yugi being knocked to the ground. He never had to do this at home. He never had to hide his presence; and he decided that he didn't like it. He was going to be the next Pharaoh, he was strong, he made the rules. Yugi preformed an expert round house kick to his opponent as they blocked by forming and x with their arms. Why was he hiding? Why couldn't he play with Yugi in the open? At first playing in secret with Yugi was fine cause Atemu had gotten what he wanted but now he wanted more.

Isn't that always how this works?

Yugi made a fake punch to the other boys chest as the other went to block his mid-section Yugi changed the arch of his punch to go towards his face. The blond haired boy went all bug-eyed for few moments till he realized that Yugi had stopped just short of his face. Yugi instead flicked him on the forehead and everyone around them broke into a laugh.

Who did he think he was acting so mature and cool? Yugi looked so cool.

Atemu was getting mad. Why was he getting mad? The blond then threw an arm around Yugi's neck and pressed his fist into Yugi's head. Yugi was laughing! What was so funny about the situation? Yugi never laughed with him. Atemu had just about had enough. He didn't know that he was feeling jealously, he had never had anything to be jealous about. How was he to know what he was feeling?

Atemu stood up from the shadows and walked over to Yugi, he was going to spar with him. Yugi still wouldn't let Atemu touch him. Yugi finally told him just yesterday that it was '_to maintain the balance'_. When Atemu asked anything further Yugi would just shrug and say that was all his father told him. This place was confusing, and according to him it was stupid too. He was tired, frustrated and wanted to go home, but first he was going to catch Yugi. He never did catch him at the beginning of the week that changed the second that he grabbed Yugi's forearm.

Yugi whipped around to see Atemu smirking at him "gottcha," was all the young prince said. Yugi's easy going mood turned into one of shock then anger, and sadness.

"Ayo," the blond said pushing Atemu away from Yugi. "What's a sun follower doing out here at night," he asked wickedly.

"I want to play with Yugi," Atemu directed to the blond. "I caught you, so you have to play with me now," he said to Yugi. Yugi had let his head tilt down so his bangs covered his eyes. He didn't move or say a word.

"You," another boy laughed, "you want to play with Yugi?" the others let out small chuckles. "It is forbidden," the green eyed boy yelled in his face.

"No it's not I'm going to be the next Pharaoh and what I say goes," Atemu yelled back. The others shared a look.

"Pharaoh?" the blond questioned, he motioned for the others to circle around Atemu.

"Jono, Otoji," Yugi said quietly. "He is guest."

"Guest or not he should know our rules and respect them," Otoji, the green-eyed one snapped back. "A child of Ra cannot be in contact with a child Khonsu that is our law and he," Otoji points to Atemu, "is of Ra." Otoji looked back at Yugi. "You could be contaminated since he touched you."

"What no!" Yugi said to protect himself more than Atemu.

"Who cares," Atemu said standing tall. "It doesn't make any difference in who we believe in and worship." Yugi and the others looked at Atemu in shock.

"You think a child of light and control darkness," a new voice asked. He had white hair and brown eyes. Atemu did not understand the question.

"You're a fool if you believe that" Otoji scoffed.

"I'm not a fool," Atemu got up in Otoji's face.

Otoji was about to come back but he was pulled back by, Yugi! Yugi shook his head and looked at Atemu blankly. Yugi wasn't going to defend him.

"Atemu," a females voice rang through the hallway that opened into the training grounds.

"_Mother!" _Atemu thought then he was suddenly being pushed towards the voice. He turned around to see Yugi pushing him. "What are you doing?" he asked anger in his voice.

"You have to go now," Yugi said blankly.

"No I don't," Atemu said pushing Yugi back.

"You don't understand," Yugi said more frustrated this time.

"What don't I understand," Atemu yelled. No one ever told him anything he was always too small, but Yugi was younger than him and he seemed to know so much more than him.

_This is isn't fair._

The next thing that Yugi said shocked him. "**Go home Atemu**," he said it! Atemu couldn't believe it! He wanted him to leave. Atemu didn't understand and at this point he didn't want too. He punched Yugi square in the nose. Yugi let out a yelp of surprise as he fell back. The ones called Jono and Otoji caught him. When Yugi pulled his hand away from his face blood was on it. It started to trickle down on to his lip.

Atemu realized what he just did, "Y-Yugi I'm so-"

"Get him," one of them yelled and they all pounced on Atemu.

The only things that Atemu remember after that were his mothers scream, him being yanked out of the group boys, and Yugi being led away by his friends before he blacked out. The next day Atemu and his family left the tribes territory that the Nubian king had granted them. Atemu could only look back thinking about the way he had left. Yugi was nowhere to be seen and he really wanted to… what his mother called apologize. His father had to turn him around, telling him to always look to the future instead of the past. Atemu learned a lot on this trip; most importantly he learned alittle humility. Yugi learned that the young prince had one hell of a temper, and had the tenacious ability to get whatever he wanted. As the caravan that carried Atemu back to his home Yugi unknown to Atemu waved him good-bye.

* * *

-Prologue to next chapter.-

The next year when Atemu was only eleven, 99 people were brutally murderer and their souls sealed inside the seven mystical millennium items; the puzzle, rod, necklace, key, scales, eye, and ring. All tainted in dark magic and given to children of the light, Ra's children. On this day the balance of light and darkness shifted. The world was no longer mixed as one the two sides where evidently clear. Keket bore a son that day. He was born from her dark powers and mortal man's greed. His name was Zorc. Others say that the snake headed morphidite had lost her male identity of Kek, and that by celebrating becoming his own deity he gave himself a new name.

Ties with Egypt's neighbor Nubia soon fell through after the sudden death of their king Kalam. Four years later Atemu father, Aknamkanon, died after finding out the truth of the puzzle that he wore. He tried to sooth the anger and betrayal that the souls of Kul Elna felt by sacrificing his very soul. But how long would the kings soul appease them?

Yugi and Atemu in time forgot about eachother pushing the memories of their childhoods to the back of their minds as life carried on. Only distant fragments remained, fleeting ones at that. When would fate allow them to meet again? Better yet, what would happen if they met again? The balance is still thrown off with the darkness now running rampant in the lights domain. They will have to work together, and understand eachother to restore the balance to the world once knew.

CHAPTER END.

* * *

**Rose: ok still kinda of boring but I think that you guys will really like the next chapter that's when the fun begins. Yugi and Atemu meet as mature (I use that word loosely) adults.**

* * *

**Sorce: **** . . .ok i've tried three times it wont let me put a source up for this info, none that i can see atleast. so tried.  
**

**Keket: **In ancient Egyptian mythology, Kuaket (or Keket) was one of the eight primordial elements in the Ogdoad creation myth. She represented darkness in combination with her male aspect Kuk. She was associated with the dusk and given the epithet "bringer-in of the night".

Kauket was a fairly obscure deity who was rarely referred to outside of the Ogdoad myths. In fact, she seems to have been considered as a representation of duality ( with Kuk) rather than an distinct goddess. She was depicted as a snake or a snake-headed woman (like the other three female elements).

**Kek: **Kuk (Kek or Keku) was one of the eight primordial elements in the Ogdoad creation myth. He represented darkness in combination with his female aspect Kuaket (which is simply the female form of his name). As with the other three male elements, Kuk was depicted as a frog, or as a frog-headed man.

Kuk represented darkness, obscurity and night. This darkness was the chaotic darkness which existed before the creation of the world. However, although he was a god of the darkness, he was also associated with the dawn and given the epithet, the "bringer-in of the light".

It is sometimes suggested that Kuk and Kauket were associated with Khnum, Satet and Hapi of Abu (Elephantine). It is also suggested that he was also associated with Sobek.

**Khonsu: **However, he also had a darker side. During the early part of Egyptian history, Khonsu seems to have been considered to be a violent and dangerous god. He appears in the "Cannibal hymn" (part of the Pyramid Texts) as a blood-thirsty deity who helps the deceased king to catch and eat the other gods and the Coffin Texts describe him as "Khonsu who lives on hearts". Yet, by the New Kingdom he was worshipped primarily as the gentle and compassionate son of Amun and Mut.

**Ra: **It is sometimes proposed that the pyramids represent the rays of light extending from the sun and thus these great monuments connected the king with Ra. The Egyptians also built solar temples in honour of Ra. Unlike the standard type of Egyptian temple, these temples were open to the sunlight and did not feature a statue of the god because he was represented by the sunlight itself. Instead the temple centred on an obelisk and altar. The most significant early solar temple is thought to be the one erected in Heliopolis, sometimes known as "Benu-Phoenix". Its location was thought to be the spot where Ra first emerged at the beginning of creation, and the city took its name ("Iwn") from the word for a pillar.

* * *

**Yugi: wow that's a lot of information Rose…**

**Rose: I think that its interesting**

**Yugi: -looks around room- Rose…where's Atemu?**

**Rose:-flips page on book she's reading- In the hallway with Dartz.**

**Yugi: oh ok… WAIT! WHAT… Rose- looks to door- with Dartz –starts panicking- **

**Rose: Hey atleast Bakura and Marik aren't with them. –CRASH-**

**-both look at door-**

**Rose: I'm sure that they're fine. –returns to book while holding Yugi back from going to door-**

* * *

**Rose: Let me know what you think ok I think I did a better job at portraying the story this time. Review Please I could really use the help. Thank you all for reading. **


End file.
